The Ballade of True History
by swanpride
Summary: An experimental Fic can be called a FilkFic , read the inside for a thoroughly explanation. Basically the retelling of the Harry Potter books in rewritten songs, begins with Albus Dumbledore and will end with the next generation.
1. The Sword in the Stone, Fallen Leaves

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Before you begi****n to read, I want to explain that this is about. First of all:**

**THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!!!!!!**

**The definition of a songfic ****is "a work of fiction interspersed with the lyrics of a particular song". This is not what I intend to do here. Songsfics are actually forbidden here, because they are falling under number three of actions which are not allowed (****Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain). **

**What I intend to do is to retell the story of HP (before, during and after the books) by using different popular songs (mostly Disney, but also songs from musicals and those I simply think fitting). I WILL NOT simply copy the lyrics; I will rewrite them so that they fit the situation better. Naturally I will have to stay closer to the original lyrics than I would do it if I would reinterpret a literal work, because otherwise I would screw up the rhythm. It has more or less the same legal status as a parody of a song, only that my rewrites are not necessarily meant to be humorous unless the music is suggesting a light atmosphere (although I will sometime allow myself a little pun in the text). **

**And now some words to my update policy: I will arrange the songs in a chronological order, but I will not necessarily update them in this order. So if you see that there is a new chapter, don't go to the chapter with the highest number but to the one where "new" is written beside the title. **

Epilogue: The Sword in the Stone/Fallen Leaves

Well, the story begins…hey; have you read the authors note? Do it! I was not kidding when I wrote "important" in front of it. *waits patiently* Okay, now we can really begin:

**The Sword in the ****Hat**

A legend is sung of when England was young,  
of a wizard brave and bold  
Before he had died  
he had made up his mind  
to help rightful heirs of his blood

When courage would be their last resort,  
needing help to rescue their butt.  
then the rescue appeared for them to use  
The sword in the hat.

And below the rim of the hat where sitting many young wizards hearing his words:  
"Trust me, I will sort you into the house which  
is the right one for your character."  
Though many children had been evaluated after their strength, nothing happens which moved the sword nor stir it. The rescue was never activated. And nobody was honored as a rightful heir. And in time, the marvelous sword was forgotten.  
But in every age, people where disregarding law and disregarding order.  
In the early 20th a girl living in a village did accidental magic, when some muggles preyed upon her.

**

* * *

**

Fallen Leaves

_The Dumbledores:__  
_In our peaceful little town, she was lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_Albus:  
_I hitched a ride to Scotland's coasts  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for the freedom, I couldn't find at home

_Aberforth:  
_Can't helping us, can't care a dime?  
Just goes to hide, just goes to shine!  
I swear to you, I will not forgive in time!

_The Dumbledores:__  
_In our peaceful little town, she was lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Ran away when they had shown, but they followed, beat her down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_Percival__:  
_When it gets dark, in Azkaban  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the dementors, that circle round the dead!

_The Dumbledores:__  
_In our peaceful little town, she was lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Ran away when they had shown, but they followed, beat her down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_Kendra:__  
_I never cared what the people may chat!  
Staring out the window when getting a blow,  
I left my small world, or did it just leave me?

_The Dumbledores:__  
_In our peaceful little town, she was lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
In our peaceful little town, she was lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Ran away when they had shown, but they followed, beat her down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_

* * *

_

(This chapter is based on the introduction of the Disney film "The Sword in the Stone" and the song "Fallen Leaves" by Billy Talent)

When thinking about Arianna, I allways have this vision of a small little girl who is dancing under an autum tree, unconciesly levitating the leaves around her small body, when suddenly the muggle boys are showing up and throwing stones after her. It is only one version of what may have happend, but I chose the song accordingly. Beside, the way in which it is sung the song perfectly shows the anger and dispear the Dumbledores must have felt. You have perhaps noticed that I did not do much effort to keep the rhyme in the stanzas...well, this time around I did not think it THAT important since the rhymes in the original version are a littel wonky too.


	2. The Plagues

The Lord attacks! (Dumbledore contra Grindelwald)

_Chorus  
_Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to see the wizards  
as the ruler of the word...

I send my followers and plague

into your house, and on your bed  
and in your school, onto your streets  
will hex your drink, and hex your bread  
because you're cattle, your are sheep

Thick like the oxen in your field  
will rule your dreams, will rule your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord

_Dumbledore_  
Once I called you lover

Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
was all I ever wanted...

_Chorus  
_I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

_Dumbledore:  
_And even now I wish that fate  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on its behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

_Chorus_  
I search the Hallows of the death

in ev'ry land, in ev'ry town

_Dumbledore (goes through the house of his family in Godrics Hollow)_  
This was my home  
All this guilt and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
see my siblings who've suffered  
From my stubbornness and pride...

_Chorus  
_I will travel on a wind  
until there's not place left to see  
turn ev'ry leaf, turn ev'ry stone  
Until I am master of the three  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!  
_  
Dumbledore_  
You who I called lover  
Why must you call down another blow?

_Chorus  
_I send my scourge, I send my sword

_Dumbledore  
_Let your quest forgo

_Chorus  
_He asked the Lord

_Grindelwald  
_You who I called lover  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

_Chorus  
_I send the swarm, I send the horde...

_Grindelwald  
_Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let my quest forgo...

_Chorus  
_Thus saith the Lord:

_Dumbledore  
_I ask the Lord:

_Grindelwald  
_I will not...

_Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Chorus_  
Let your (my) quest forgo!

_Based on „The Plagues " from the film „Prince of Egypt" (and no, this is not a Disney Production but a Dream Works one)_


	3. Rinse, Donde voy

**The Story of Merope Gaunt**

She'd do anything to be seen by his eye  
she would suffer, she would bow and compromise  
she's been wishin' all her life to know no fright  
to follow the temptation that will haunt her ev'ry night

She must rinse this all away  
she can't find luck this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't be free this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if she could see  
she doesn't need the strength of his arms to be free  
but everything happens for reasons and she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman can never be forced in the arms of a man

[chorus]

And then she runs away, she knows, she won't be followed  
bounds him to her to leave everything behind  
but as the spell of love slowly becomes shallow  
it's loneliness she finds...  
if only he was free

She'd do anything for trueness in his eye  
she would suffer, she would bow and compromise  
she's been hoping that the delusions have been right  
when he answers the question that have haunt her ev'ry night

She must rinse him  
she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way

_

* * *

_

Merope

All alone I have started my journey  
To the darkness of the darkness I go  
With a lovespell I stepped for a moment  
In this world full of pleasure so frail

Street after street I travel  
Pass through faces I know I know not  
From the pregnancy sometimes I topple  
And I know that I do not fare well

Donde voy, donde voy  
(Where I go, where I go)  
Day by day, my story unfolds  
Solo estoy, solo estoy  
(I'm alone, I'm alone)  
All alone as the day I was born

Till I can rest in peace, I shall wander  
to the darkness I know and know not  
For my future I traded his freedom  
Not knowing a farewell awaits

You know, hearts can be repeatedly broken  
leaving empty the space for some  
Along with my sorrows I buried  
my past, my future, myself

Donde voy, donde voy  
Songs of lovetales I sing of no more  
Solo estoy, solo estoy  
one last time with my unborn I roam

Donde voy, donde voy  
All alone as the day I was born  
Solo estoy, solo estoy  
Still alone with my unborn I roam

_The first song is "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton. The second "Donde voy" performed by Chyi Yu. Like with more or less all her songs she is __not the original performer (I may be mistaken, but I think that is Tish Hinojosa), but for once I liked the cover version better. _


	4. Hellfire

**Voldemort**_**(standing in front of the Slytherin statue in the chamber of secrets)**_

Beloved forefather  
You know I am a mighty man  
Of your bloodline I am justly proud

**Ghosts of his victims**

Et tibit Pater (_And to you, Father_)

**Voldemort **_**(leaves the chamber and walks through Hogwarts)**_

Beloved forefather  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

**Ghost of his victims**

Quia peccavi nimis (_That I have sinned_)

**Voldemort **_**(sees Dumbledore in passing)**_

Then tell me, forefather  
Why I feel him watching me?  
Why his twinkling eyes still pierce my soul?

**Ghosts of his victims**

Cogitatione (_In thought_)

**Voldemort**_**(Goes to the train station)**_

I hate him, I mind him  
until the day when I am free  
I'll growing my hate out of his control

**Ghosts of his victims**

Verbo et opere (_In word and deed_)

**Voldemort**_**(is hiding himself in a corner instead of going on the train)**_

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
will helping me to win

_**(apparates to Little Hangleton**__** and goes to the shack of Morfin, steals his ring and condundes him)**_

It's not my fault

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua culpa (_Through your fault_)

**Voldemort**

I'm not to blame

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua culpa (_Through your fault_)

**Voldemort**

It is my rightful place  
to kindle on the flame

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua maxima culpa (_Through your most griveous fault_)

**Voldemort**

It's not my fault

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua culpa (_Through your fault_)

**Voldemort**

That I am right

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua culpa (_Through your fault_)

**Voldemort**

That still the darkness has much more  
force than the light

_**(he speaks**__** with Morfin)**_

**Ghosts of his victims**

Tua maxima culpa (_Through your most griveous fault_)

**Voldemort **_**(goes to Riddle Manor) **_

Stand by me, forefather  
Don't let me fail casting this spell  
Don't let their begging break my heart of stone  
Destroy my family  
And let them taste the fires of hell  
revenge will now be mine and mine alone

_**(He kills**__** the Riddles) **_

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now world, it is your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

**Ghosts of his victims**

Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)

**Voldemort**_**(leaves the manor)**_

Give the power your heir

**Ghosts of his victims**

Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)

**Voldemort**

Give the power to me

**Ghosts of his victims**

Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)

**Voldemort**

And they will be mine  
or they will burn!

_**(apparates laughing away)**_

_

* * *

_

A/n: The song is "Hellfire" from Disney's "Hunchback of Notre Dame". I am still searching for a good song to represent Riddle as a child and perhaps one for him as an adult, but this has to do for now. I may add other songs to this chapter later on if I find something fitting.


	5. One

**Voldemort, 1944-1970**

_**Young**__** male Death Eaters **_

One singular sensation  
Every little step he takes.  
One thrilling combination  
Every move that he makes.  
One talk and suddenly nobody else will do;  
You know you'll find the right leader in "you know who".  
One moment in his presence  
And you can forget the rest.  
For the guy is second best  
To none,  
son.  
Bow! Kneel! Give him your attention.  
Do... I... really have to mention?  
He's the One?  
He walks into a room  
And you know

_**Young female Death Eaters**_

He's un-  
Commonly rare, very unique,  
Machiavellian, cunning and sleek.

_**All Death Eaters**_

He walks into a room  
And you know from his  
Powerful pose, effortless whirl,  
There's a mighty wiz.  
Stroll-ing,  
Can't, help,  
All of his qualities  
extol-ling.  
Loaded with charisma is my  
Jauntily sauntering, ambling shambler.  
He walks into a room  
And you know you must  
Shuffle along, join the parade.  
That's the quintessence of making a raid.  
This is whatcha call  
ru-ling  
Oh, strut your stuff!  
Can't get enough  
Of him.  
Adore him.  
I'm a fan of this man,  
He is one of a  
Kind...

_**Everybody who got somehow roped in Voldemorts scheme is singing simultaneous**__  
_

[males]**  
**One singular sensation  
Every little step he takes.  
One dangerous combination  
Every move that he makes.  
One spell and suddenly nobody else will do;  
We know we've choosen the right site with "you know who".  
One moment in his presence  
And you can forget the rest.  
For the guy is second best  
To none,  
son.  
Bow! Kneel! Give him your attention.  
Do... I... really have to mention?

He's the One?

[females]  
He walks into a room  
And you know  
He's un-  
Commonly rare, very unique,  
Machiavellian, cunning and sleek.

He walks into a room  
And you know from his  
Powerful pose, effortless whirl,  
There's a mighty wiz.  
Stroll-ing,  
Can't, help,  
All of his qualities

extol-ling.  
Loaded with charisma is my  
Jauntily sauntering, ambling shambler.  
He walks into a room  
And you know you must  
Shuffle along, join the parade.  
That's the quintessence of staying unflayed.  
This is whatcha call  
ru-ling.  
I must agree!  
Can't get me free

Of him.  
Fear him.  
In the ban of this man,  
he is one of a  
Kind...

**The wizard world**

One singular sensation  
Every little step he takes.  
One deathly combination  
Every move that he makes.  
One curse and suddenly nobody else will do;  
You know you'll have to obeying just "you know who".  
One moment in his presence  
And you can forget the rest.  
For the guy is second best  
To none,  
son.  
Bow! Kneel! Give him your attention.  
Do... I... really have to mention?  
He's the...  
He's the...  
He's the...  
One!

* * *

_A/n: Funny, you search something and you find nothing…you __give up and suddenly you stumble over what you have searched before. When I saw the end scene of "Chorus line" I suddenly knew that this song was perfect (and not only because "You know who" happened to be mentioned in it). The way there are more and more lines of dancers on the stage is a perfect symbol of what happened when Voldemort rose to power. I choose the longest version of "one" I could find to show the process over the years properly…how Voldmort first collected "friends" who where impressed by him, than followers who got pressed by him and in the end had enough followers to put pressure on the whole wizard world. I left the "son" in to show the generations which Voldemort enthralled and changed the text in every repetition a bit to show how the relationship between Voldemort and his followers begins with adoration and ends with fear. _

_I wanted to have the male and the female part beside each other, but that does not really works on ffnet. And yes, I know "unflayed" is not really a word, but I think it expresses perfectly what I mean. _


	6. Strangers like me

Once upon a time, in a nearby town, a young Prince lived in a rundown house. Because he wore clothing which left to be desired, the prince was lonely, vilified, and unkind. But then, one summer's day, a redheaded witch came to the playground and he offered her knowledge in return for friendship in his world. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, her sister sneering spiteful, she turned the poor Prince away. But he warned her to be careful by using her magic, for a whole word of wizards is out there. And when she didn't dismissed him again, her sister's love for her melted away to reveal a bitter jealously. The girl tried to apologize, but it was too late, for her sister was set to allow no love in her heart. And as punishment her sister called her a hideous beast and nursed a powerful hate on the magic world and all who lived there. Disappointed by her sister's words, the girl turned more and more to the Prince, with his magic stories as her only facts of the wizard world. The friendship they had formed was truly a long-lasting one and would bloom until their 5st year. If he could learn to see his faults and change his way of thinking before he would insult her one time to much, then the friendship would prevail. If not, he would be doomed to follow a dark path. As the years passed he felt open admiration and finally love. But would she ever learn to love him, too?

_Lily (follows Severus)_

Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something

_Petunia (tries to hold Lily back)_

But it's nothing to me

_Lily (speaking with Petunia)_

Don't you see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I just don't care that you will scold me  
I always knew there's something  
bigger out there

_Lily__ (following Severus)_

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about this witchcraft in me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something exiting about this witchcraft in me

_Severus (thinking while the years passing until the letters come)_

Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her?

_Severus (walking through his home__ to his mother potion labor)_

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the walls, above this haze  
I see before me a new horizon

_Lily__ (speaking to her parents after she got her letter)_

I wanna know, can I go there?

_Lily's parents_

We wanna know about this witchcraft in you  
Tell us more, please show here  
Something convincing about this witchcraft in you

_Snape (me__ets Lily at Kings Cross)_

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's magic beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world you need to know

_Lily _

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about this witchcraft in me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something exiting about this witchcraft me

_Petunia looks sad as the __Hogwarts express leaves and for once admits to herself_

... I wanna too….

_

* * *

_

A/n: The beginning is a rewrite oft he Prologue from „Beauty and the Beast". I admit, it is a little wonky, but I couldn't resist the "prince" pun. The second song is "Strangers like me" from the Disney film Tarzan. Yes, I know there is only one male voice singing it, but I gave every character the lines which are the most fitting. I am by the way always a little surprised that there are only a few HP-vids with this song, because really, it would be fitting for every wizard who is new in the wizard world.


	7. That don't impress me much

_Lily is walking up to Remus: _

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Hogwarts perfect  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
You're totally wrong, if you think its alright  
to prank, to tease and bully, to search for a fight  
That don't impress me much

_She is poking James in the chest:_

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a snitch up his sleeve-just in case  
And you're ruffling though your hair, I've seen you shock it  
just to make sure that is sticks out of place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a maurauder  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
You're totally wrong, if you think its alright  
to prank, to tease and bully, to search for a fight  
That don't impress me much

_She goes to Sirius:  
_  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
just to prove the world that you're a really wild teen  
I can't believe you kiss your bike good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a flying bike  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
You're totally wrong, if you think its alright  
to prank, to tease and bully, to search for a fight

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
You're totally wrong, if you think its alright  
to prank, to tease and bully, to search for a fight  
That don't impress me much

_Peter is hopping around to get Lily's attention_

Okay, so what do you think you're rabbit or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

You're Moony!  
Padfood, Prongs maybe.  
Wormtail.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

* * *

_A/N: The song is "That don't impress me much" from Shania Twain...I am sorry that Peter got overlocked (again), but there was sadly no room for him. And yes, we don't know if Remus was a know it all...I don't think so, but I also think that if Lily would complain about something it would be that. _


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**James' Jealously **_(Gaston)_

James:  
Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Prongs!

Sirius:  
Heh heh. Darn right.

James:  
Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.

Remus (_dryly_):  
Butterbeer?

James:  
What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Peter:  
Who, you? Never! James, you've got to pull yourself together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, my friend  
Looking so down, and so blank  
Every guy here'd love to be you, my friend  
Even when taking a prank  
There's no boy in school as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why

No one's chick as you, Prongs  
No one's quick as you, Prongs  
No one's knows an incredibly trick as you Prongs  
For there's no boy in school half as wily  
Perfect, a pure paragon  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Riley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Maurauders:  
No one's been like you, Prongs  
A leader like you, Prongs

Peter:  
No one's got an endearing smile like you, Prongs

James:  
As a specimen, yes, I'm just stupefying

Marauders:  
My what a guy, our Prongs!

Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Peter:  
Our Prongs is the best  
And the rest is all drips

Marauders:  
No one lies like you, Prongs  
can disguise like you, Prongs

Sirius:  
In a Quidditch match nobody flies like you, Prongs

Females:  
For there's no one as agile and speedy

James:  
As you see I've got talent to spare

Peter:  
Not a bit of him's swallow or needy

James:  
(That's right!)  
And I am not cursed with such greasy hair

Marauders:  
No one kids like you, Prongs

Remus:  
Matches wits like you, Prongs

Peter:  
In a spelling match nobody hits like you, Prongs

James:  
I'm especially good at transfigurations  
_(changes a matchstick into a lily) _

Marauders:  
Ten points for you, Prongs!

James:  
When I was a lad I made four dozen throws  
Ev'ry morning to help me get fast  
And now that I'm grown I make five dozen throws  
So my goal score will never surpassed

Marauders:  
No one grooves like you, Prongs  
Makes those moves like you, Prongs

Peter:  
Then goes tromping around with his hooves like you, Prongs

James:  
I use antlers as my special decoration

Marauders:  
Say it again  
Who's a man among men?  
And then say it once more  
Who's the hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his three hangers-on  
There's just one guy in school who's got all of it down

Peter:  
And his name's P-O-T- E -  
P-O-T-T -A -  
P-O-T-T-E - oh!

Marauders:  
Just Prongs!

**

* * *

**

After the prank

_(If I can't love her/Belle reprise/If I can't love her reprise)_

Severus _(waiting in front of the Gryffindor common room)_:  
And in her angry face  
Was not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I saw, but lashed out in utter blindness  
Hopeless  
when my pride dies  
I act unwise  
spoke only in confusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion  
No reason could move me  
No wisdom improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't have her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I should have seen it and made her see it too  
If I can't have her, then who?  
Long ago I should have seen  
That this word is somewhat mean  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't have her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have hold her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't have her  
Let the world be done with me.

Lily _(in the common room)  
_Is he gone? Can you imagine?  
He called me a mudblood!  
Me, the friend of this bigoted, brainless...

_(she goes outside to speak with Severus)_

_  
_Apologize  
That's how just see it?  
Apologize  
earn clemency  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I can't condone this type hypocrisy  
I wish I saw a way to save our friendship  
I want forget this little slip  
If I could it would be grand  
but your friends, I cannot stand  
I have lost you to this Slytherin band…

_(she leaves him sadly)_

Severus _(staring downcast after her)_:  
Our friendship is broken  
Our last words been spoken  
No point anymore if she condemns me  
No hope she won't do so  
No dream to pursue, so  
I follow my path, despise all the things I see  
For I know that she  
Cannot set me free  
Let the world be done with me

**

* * *

**

And a little over a year late

**r **_(Something there/ How long must this go on)_

Lily:  
There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
Not immature  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

James:  
She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't slap me on my jaw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Lily:  
New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he can be charming  
But there's something more now that I simply didn't see

Sirius:  
Well, who'd have thought?

McGonagall:  
Well, no commend

Remus:  
Well, who'd have known?

McGonagall:  
Well, who indeed?

Sirius:  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together in the end?

McGonagall:  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Sirius/Remus:  
We'll wait and see

All three :  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Remus:  
You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

_(Peter:What?)_

McGonagall:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Severus _(seeing James and Lily together)_:  
How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then Lily was gone  
just to exonerate  
my object of revulsion and derision  
Hatred...  
Is there someone  
Who can show me  
How to go the path of power?

_

* * *

_

For the final, insert the Beauty and the Beast song for James and Lily here...I would write it down, but there is no reason to change only one line in it, so I would violate ffnet rules doing it. Just pretent that it is there, okay?

_

* * *

_

_A/n: The songs used were (in this order): Gaston, If I can't love her, Belle (reprise), If I can't love her (reprise), Something there, How long must this go on. All of them are from the Beauty and the Beast Musical…it is simply amazing how well they work. I think, in the end I will have used_

_nearly all of them._

_I really would have loved to insert a song about the werewolf prank and one about the day at the weeping willow. I am open for any suggestions someone may have. I may later on insert a chapter with character songs for the marauders, Lily and Snape, but for now I would like to leave their school days and go back to the war against Voldemort. _

_Oh, and about the Gaston song: I know that the first lines of Sirius and Remus are spoken by Lefou and so should be Peters lines, but I think they are more fitting for this two. Btw, I know that Lefou is not really a sympathetic character, but I see the way Peter acts there (giving his friends his confidence back) very positive. You should not see it in connection to the Beauty and the Beast movie. I don't think that James ever acted towards Lily like Gaston acts towards Belle, he really loves her and he is really hurt by her rejection. It is pretty nice of Peter to help him get over it. _


	9. Savages

_Voldemort_  
What can you expect  
From filthy little mudbloods?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
our traditions they threat  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

_Death Eaters_  
They're savages! Savages!

_Voldemort__  
_Barely even human

_Death Eaters_  
Savages! Savages!

_Voldemort__  
_Drive them from our world!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be worthless  
We must sound the drums of war!

_Death Eaters__  
_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty bloodline offsprings!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

_Dumbledore__  
_This is what I feared  
Tom Riddle is a demon  
The only thing he feels at all is greed

_Hagrid_  
Beneath that striking hide  
There's cruelty inside

_Order Members__  
_I wonder how pure they bleed

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!

_Hagrid__  
_Killers at the core

_Moody__  
_They're dangerous to us  
Which means they can't be trusted

_Dumbledore__  
_We must sound the drums of war

_Order members__  
_They're savages! Savages!  
First we group together

_All_  
Then we sound the drums of war

_Death Eaters  
_Savages! Savages!

_Nott  
_Let's go kill a few, men!

_Order members  
_Savages! Savages!

_Voldemort  
_Now it's up to you, men!

_All  
_Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

* * *

_A/n: This is "Savages" from the Disney Movie Pocahontas. I bet you have only waited that I would use this song. Actually, my biggest problem was to decide where I should put it...according to the timeline it should be behind "Strangers like me", but I decided to leave the songs dealing with Lily's, Severus and James relationship together. The next part is already done too...I will post it as soon as I am in the mood. _


	10. A star is born, Two worlds, Deliver us

**A Savior is Born!**

**James**  
Gonna shout it from the mountaintops  
A star is born  
It's a time for pulling out the stops  
A star is born  
Godfather will be you  
The kid came shining through  
Boys, sing the song  
No time to morn  
A star is born

**The marauders**

He's a baby who can please the crowd  
A star is born  
Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
A star is born  
We're swearing in this darkest hour  
to using our power  
Protecting you  
from you know who  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
Use your eyes, find your allies  
This great night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bright a star is born

**Dumbledore**

Like a beacon in the cold dark night  
A star is born  
I hope everything will turn out right  
A star is born  
According to a prophecy  
This boy makes history  
The bottom line  
He sure will shine  
His rising fate is  
sure foresworn  
But you know who  
He has a clue  
knowing know a star is born

**The marauders**

He's a baby who can please the crowd  
A star is born  
Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
A star is born  
We're swearing in this darkest hour  
to using our power  
Protecting you  
from you know who  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
Use your eyes, find your allies  
This great night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bright a star is born

* * *

**Two worlds (Lily and James in Godrics Hollow)**

Put your faith in who you most believe in  
One Lord, two families  
Trust my word  
He soon will strike  
Where he the danger sees

A small cottage untouched by war  
For two people blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Truthful speak the words of secret faith now _(James and Lily make Peter Secret keeper)  
_One Lord, two families  
Trust my word  
He soon will strike  
He won't care for your pleas

Beneath the shelter of the spells  
Only love can enter here  
As long as he nobody tells

Lay your wand down  
Let the fight be  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the wards  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here _(Voldemort enters the house)_

No words describe a mother's strength _(Lily lies death)  
_No words can heal a broken heart _(Sirius charges after Peter)  
_A dream is gone, but where there's hope _(Hagrid lifts Harry up)  
_

Some day your fate will calling for you_ (Dumbledore takes Harry)  
_One Lord, two families  
Trust my word  
He will come back  
The one who from death flees

* * *

Death Eaters

fight...hunt...terror...bow...Master!  
fight...And chase...hunt...And Kill  
terror...And torture...bow...Master!

**Wizards of the Order  
**With the tip of a wand on my shoulder  
With the sweat of my fear on my brow  
Voldemort, may you fry  
Can you hear us people cry:  
We won't bow  
This dark hour...

Be scared of us  
Hear our call  
Don't discount us  
see us all  
Remember us, here in this burning pain  
_(To Dumbledore)  
_Now rescue us  
There's a hope you promised us  
to rescue us from this murderous reign...

**Lily** _(watching from Afterlife)  
_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
My son, I had nothing I could give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray your fate's now done  
Shouldn't have to rescue us

**Wizards**  
To Rescue us  
Hear our prayer  
To rescue us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Now Rescue us  
There's a hope, you promised us  
To rescue us  
Out of bondage, pain  
Oh, rescue us from this murderous reign...

**Lily  
**Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the flow  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you grow

Hagrid, o Hagrid  
Fly gently for me  
Such precious Baby you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
where safe it will be?  
Hagrid, take it now there...

_(long instrumental…just imagine the news about __Voldemort's defeat is going round in the wizard world)_

**Dumbledore  
**Harry, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a wish just for you:  
Grow, little Harry  
Come back someday  
Come and forgive me then, too...

**Wizards**  
He Rescued us  
Is a Chosen chosen by us  
And he rescued us from this murderous reign  
He rescued us from this murderous reign

**Petunia** _(opens the door, sees little Harry)  
_Rescue us!

* * *

_A/n: This time I used "A star is born" from Disney's Hercules (which I personally don't like that much, but there are some great songs in it), "Two worlds" from Disney's Tarzan and "Deliver us" from "Prince of Egypt" (which is still not a Disney movie). _

_On a personal note, I decided that I need a Beta...until now I though I will manage without one for once, but I have realized that the fact that I am not a native speaker leaves me occasional blindsighted for the rythm of the language. So, if anybody is ready to look over my work, I would really appreciate it. BTW, the wrong break in chapter nine and the bold writing at the beginning of song three in this chapter are not my choice, ffnet doesn't want to correct it for some reason. _

_I am still searching for songs which would fit good into the story, so feel free to suggest something. I have a long list of songs already, but it can never hurt to add some more. _


	11. Various

**Snape thinks that Lily was too young**

Sometimes I'm losing my mind  
Then I just close my eyes  
I can feel a desire  
And I'm right by her side  
Feel the touch of her hand  
And I can't understand:

Lily was too young I cry  
Much too young to die  
But everything of her  
Is a part of me  
I still produce a doe  
from my best memory  
Now my life is much too long  
Lily was too young

I was in the hogs head  
And heard a prophecy  
Gave the Dark Lord the lead  
I was blinded by glee  
I then tried to reverse  
But she died from his curse

Lily was too young I cried  
Much too young to die  
now my great debt to her  
Is a force on me  
I see her in my dreams  
Wherever she might be  
Now my life is much too long  
'Cause Lily was too young  
Yes my life is much too long  
'Cause Lily was too young

(Instrumental)

And only left of her  
Is a small baby  
I have to protect it  
How grueling it might be  
Now my life is much too long  
'Cause Lily was too young  
Yes my life is much too long  
'Cause Lily was too young

**

* * *

**

Sirius **gets closed every door to him**

Close every door to me  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me  
Hate me and libel me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If the truth were important I  
Would ask will I testify  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from your mind

Close every door to me  
Take my mentality  
Inmates of Azkaban  
Are never alone  
For I know I won't find  
My own peace of mind  
For I am enclosed by  
Dementors and stone

(Prisoners)  
Close every door to me  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

(Sirius)  
Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away

If my life were important I  
Would ask will I testify  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from your mind

Close every door to me

(All)  
Take my mentality  
Inmates of Azkaban  
Are never alone  
For we know we won't find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we are enclosed by  
Dementors and stone

**

* * *

**

Remus stares on empty chairs and empty tables

There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead or gone.

Here they talked of opposition.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear him now!  
The very lies that he has sung  
Before he sealed their murder  
with a well placed killing curse at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a name that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._  
_  
Oh my friends, the wizards out there  
just your sacrifice ignore  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more.

**

* * *

**

Lily and James know someone's w**aiting for Harry**

Be brave, little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up when they just can sneer  
Someone's waiting for you

Don't cry, little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of a world they can't see  
Someone's waiting for you

Always dream of our love in your cupboard  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright

Have faith, little one  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave, little one  
Someone's waiting just for you

_A/n:__ Songs used: "Jesse was too young" by born2gether (I think, this one isn't very well known, but I love it), "Close every Door" from the Musical Joseph, "Empty chairs and empty tables" from the musical Miserables and "Someone's waiting from your" from Disney's Rescuers. Just in case, it isn't clear, the last song is more or less supposed to get sung from the afterlife…or from the spirit of Lily's Love still watching over Harry. Whatever strikes you fancy. _

_I am still searching for a Beta. And I am still collecting usable songs. _


	12. Happiest Home in the Hills, One Jump

**The most perfect home in the street!**

_(it's evening, and Harry isn't back home yet)_

**Petunia  
**He's a throw-a-way

**Vernon  
**He's a throw-a-way

**Dudley****  
**He's just a freak

**All Dursleys**  
I think!

**Petunia** _(shouting out of the backdoor, careful because of the neighbors)_  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry...  
Where are you?  
Please come here  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry...

**Petunia and Vernon** _(telling the neighbor)_  
He's like a son to us  
He's missing, he's missing

**Petunia** _(shaking her frying pan as soon as the neighbor is gone)  
_If I get near him you can bet I won't miss him with this.

_(sees Dudley, embraces him)__  
_I'll cook you cake and gingerbread,  
Bring you tea in bed on a tray,

**Vernon** _(to Dudley)_  
He'll slave while you go fishing  
You'll get permission to run and play

**Petunia**_(to Harry, who comes through the backdoor)  
_You're back? Don't think that I care  
you Freak,

**Dursleys  
**be happy we'll share  
The most perfect home in this street...in this street!

_(next day)_

**Dudley and his gang **_(during the schooltime)_**  
**Gonna snag him, gag him, drag him through school  
Put his head in the toilet, call him a fool,  
Trap him, strap him, wrap him in a sack. Yeah!  
Tie him screaming to a railroad track.

_(Harry and Dudley come back home, Dudley with a bad mark and Harry with a good mark)_

**Vernon**_(to Dudley)  
_We'll have you sing in chapel  
You are the apple of Momma's eye

**Petunia****  
**He'll tend you where you're going and do your mowing  
Yes, just rely on me

**Dursleys** _(to Harry)_  
Dang, what have you done there  
you freak, be happy we share  
The most perfect home in this street...in this street!

**Dudley **_(fooling around outside while Harry has to work)_**and his gang **  
Gonna paw him, claw him, draw him now out,  
When he cries out for mercy we'll laugh loud,  
Meet him, beat him, cheat him on each turn. Yeah!

**Petunia **_(to Harry, who stands at the stove)_  
Roast it gently so the bacon won't burn.

* * *

**One Jump ahead!**

**Harry  
**Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of his crowd  
Some peace is what they won't allow

( That's depressing! )

One jump ahead of this bad gang  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Dudley's Gang  
**Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

**Harry  
**Just a little slack, guys

**Dudley's Gang  
**Rip him open, kick his back, guys

**Harry  
**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
I have not one friend, oh no!

**Teachers  
**So?

**Lady's of the Street  
**Oh it's sad that Potter's hit the bottom  
He'll become a one-man rise in crime  
Heard his parents were a strange lot 'em

**Harry  
**Gotta eat to live, gotta time to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of this slowpoke  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time I am faster out the room.

One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**Dudley's Gang  
**Stop, Jerk! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

**Harry  
**Let's not be too brutal

**A Teacher  
**Teaching him is rather futile

**Harry  
**Gotta eat to live, gotta time to eat  
Perhaps we can get along

**Dudley's Gang  
**Wrong!

**Harry  
**One jump ahead of the fistbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of this lump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my luck in  
Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

**Harry is jumping on the school roof. Sitting there, he thinks**

Riffraff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No, siree  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me

_

* * *

_

_A/n: Songs used "Happiest Ho__me in the Hills" from the Disney movie "Pete's Dragon" (Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster) and "One Jump ahead" plus reprise from Disney's Aladdin. If you only know the German version of "Pete's Dragon" you won't know the song, because they cut a lot of scenes out of it (which is sometimes a good thing, but it is really a pity in case of this special song). _

_Still searching for a Beta and for usable songs…_


	13. The Cure, Pete's Dragon, Aladdin

**Harry:**

Tuesday came a note to me  
Wednesday one and Thursday three  
Friday the delivery  
was twelve notes just for me.

Tuesday it was torn apart  
Wednesday Thursday hit me hart  
Friday I tried to be smart  
The letters can't reach me.

Laying in wait  
Because I always come too late  
The next day I won't hesitate...

Saturday came twenty-four  
Sunday brought a letter pour  
Monday there were even more  
The letters can't reach me

Weekend came and he saw red  
Sunday and the Dursleys fled  
On Monday we slept in a shed  
on a rock in the north sea.

Laying in wait  
Because soon is a special date  
My birthday I should celebrate...

Hagrid and his size  
It's a wonderful surprise  
I hear your tale and my spirits rise  
Beating the door down  
to make sure I get found  
Aunt Petunia's shriek  
Bending the rifle round  
Dudley and his pig plight  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
I got a meal in the middle of the night  
You did more than enough  
Enough of this stuff  
The Letter  
has reached me!

**

* * *

**

Harry

I open my eyes and you're snoring sweetly  
You don't match in size but we fit so neatly  
It's nice waking up when you're close beside me  
Humming in my ear

_(The owl comes and Harry is searching for money in Hagrid's coat)_

You're joking  
I can't believe it  
You do  
I love you too

Remember last night when your words got heated  
Things got set right, the Dursleys defeated  
Now we're together and life is perfect  
Don't ever disappear

_(they are leaving the island on a boat)_

Oh really  
No you're just saying  
Oh is that true  
I love you too

_(they are travelling to London)_

We're walking to a world of our own  
Where ev'rything is new  
I'm glad I don't have to be alone

Oh yeah

You know what to say when I want direction  
You don't turn away when I need protection  
Your voice is the sound of an angel telling  
story's I need to hear  
Say it again  
And again  
Everything seems so new  
I love you too  
I love you too  
I love you too

**

* * *

**

Customers of the Leaky Cauldron

Make way for our Harry  
Say hey! It's our Harry

**Hagrid  
**Hey! Clear the way in the old small pup  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
No need to stand up!  
Hey Tom!  
Be the first in this room to meet his eye!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Oh Harry! Fabulous he!  
Yes, Harry Potter  
I collect, show some respect  
and be friendly!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
when you wait to touch his palm  
Now come through this wall to Diagon Alley

Oh Harry!  
Famous is he!  
Yes, Harry Potter!  
Not just a regular boy, definitely!  
He vanished the darkest of Lords  
The Hogwarts school he soon boards!  
Who deserves a bunch of awards?  
Why, our Harry

He's got a Gringotts vault full of gallons  
Plain black school robes,  
He will need three  
And I look for a familiar with talons  
Do you like this owl?  
I'm telling you, it's from the best menagerie

Yes, Harry! Timid is he, that Harry Potter  
In the boutique, how can you speak  
so unfriendly!  
Well, Draco, you will get spare  
to hear his name, then prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at our Harry!

**Crowd **_(overlapping)_

(There's no question you Harry are smashing  
Never ordinary, never crashing

Everything about you, boy, just plain impresses  
You're a winner, You're a whiz, a wonder!  
You're about to pull my heart asunder!  
And for Hogwarts you will be a big asses!)

**Hagrid  
**You'll need nine, just this nine special schoolbooks  
(Forgot this jinx books, can't use this jinx books)  
Weighting scales and this thing here to see  
(A telescope, nice telescope)  
In a cauldron (take pewter) potion cooks  
(Let the golden be!)  
This one, it will do, will serving you  
Add it to the inventory  
of Harry! Oh, Harry!

Oh, Harry!  
Curious he! Yes, Harry Potter  
The next stop will be this apothecary  
And now, my friend, let us see. A potions kits of quality  
With sixty runespoor eggs, snake parts galore  
With dried dittany  
chopped daisies and more  
With a crocodile heart, Amarillo bile,  
rattails and scarabs need we  
And a wand for our Harry

_

* * *

_

A/n: Songs used: "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure, "Boo Bop Bopbop Bop" from the Disney movie Pete's Dragon (no joke, the song is really named this way) and "Prince Ali" from Disney's Aladdin.

_I am actually not happy with this part…"Friday I'm in Love" is simply there because I had no better idea (and I had to cut of the end of the song). But the somewhat confusing verses at the end are deliberately to show Harry inner turmoil. _

_The "I love you, too" in the second song is in no way meant to be romantically, I think that Hagrid is for Harry what Elliot is for Pete (they even have similar language abilities ;-)_

"_Prince Ali" is a little bit wonky, although I am very proud that I managed to mention the shopping __stops nearly in the right order (only Hedwig I let them buy according to the movie instead of the book, because it fit better into the song). The potion ingredients mentioned at the end are by the way real, although I somehow doubt that a crocodile heart would be typical for a first year potion kid._


	14. Journey to the past, Under your Spell

**Journey to the Past**

**Harry **_(standing alone at Kings Cross)_

Luck, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that I'm here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On this journey...to the past

_(He is following the Weasleys and founds his way to the platform. The Hogwarts Express is departing)_

Somewhere down this track  
a new world is waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong

_(Ron joins him and tells him about the wizard world)_

Well, starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I know I had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I get you...

One step at a time,  
One choice, then another

_(Harry is telling Draco of)_

Who knows where this train may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this track be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!

_(The Hogwarts Express is reaching Hogsmead station)_

**

* * *

**

**I'm under your Spell**

_(Hagrid is bringing the First years to Hogwarts)_

**Ron**  
I lived my life in shadow  
just being one of six boys  
It wasn't really bad, though  
nobody could hear my voice  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under a spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How he set me free  
Sought me out so readily

**Hermione  
**I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But here I'm not alone  
There's more than I could have known

**Harry (to Hagrid)  
**I'm under a spell  
Nothing they could do  
After you took me with you  
You used your strength so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

This live will be bright  
I can feel it inside

**Hermione**  
I'm under a spell  
Floating on the sea  
Wanting this so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
trapped in anxiously  
will my classmates now like me?

**All**  
This makes me com-plete  
This makes me com-plete  
This makes me com-plete  
This makes me

_

* * *

_

A/n

_: Songs used: "Journey to the Past" from the movie "Anastasia" (not Disney!), "Under your Spell" from the Buffy-Episode "Once more with feeling". _

_I did not find a good song for the sorting…but I suppose, the sorting had song is already some sort of song…_

_So you see, I am still searching for good songs…and a Beta. _


	15. Loathing, Bring Honor, Prince Ali

**The First W****eek in Hogwarts**

**Draco:**  
There's been some confusion  
on the Hogwarts Express

**Harry:  
**And of course, I've found a friend.

**Draco:  
**And of course, I'm above them all

**Both:  
**For I know that's what expected is from me  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
for you see, one classmate is:

**Draco:**  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

**Harry:  
**Spoiled.

**Draco:  
**What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

**Harry:**  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

**Draco:  
**My pulse is rushing;

**Harry:  
**My head is reeling;

**Draco:  
**My face is flushing;

**Both:  
**What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Draco:**  
For your face;

**Harry:  
**Your voice;

**Draco:**  
Your clothing;

**Both:  
**Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**Gryffindors:**  
Yes, Yes, Harry you are really right  
How can one stand him? Stay by his site?  
He's a terror! He's a Tartar!  
Unashamed to show his bias,  
And then he plays the martyr!

**Draco:  
**Well; these things are sent to try us!

**Gryffindors:  
**Poor, poor Harry forced to deal  
With someone who hates him with such zeal  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

**Both:  
**What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

**Gryffindors (background):  
**Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For his sneer, his voice, his clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

**All:  
**Loathing!

**Gryffindors:  
**loathing

**Both:  
**There's a strange exhilaration

**Gryffindors:  
**loathing

**Both:  
**In such total detestation

**Gryffindors:**  
loathing

**Both:  
**It's so pure, so strong

**Gryffindors:  
**So strong!

**Both:**  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

**Gryffindors (background):  
**loathing...

**Both:  
**loathing  
For forever...

**Gryffindors (background):  
**loathing...

**Both:  
**loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

**Gryffindors:  
**Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Harry:  
**Boo!

**Draco:  
**AH!

**

* * *

**

Bring honor to your house

**McGonagall  
**This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, students, you'll do fine  
We're going to turn this matchstick  
Into a sharp spine

**Sprout  
**Keep this plant  
Washed and wet  
Primped and polished till you shine with sweet  
Trust my recipe and use the pipette  
You'll bring honor to your house

**Binns  
**Wait and see  
When we're through  
I'll cite ev'ry Goblin war for you  
stay awake and pay attention, too  
You'll bring honor to your house

**Gryffindor Students**  
We all can bring to Gryffindor  
Great honor in one way  
By earning many points  
And this could be the day

**Sinistra**  
Do not work with such haste  
Be  
Precise  
But still fast-paced  
Keep your patience  
When stars are traced  
You'll bring honor to your house

**Students  
**We all admire Dumbledore  
Who's leading our school  
A man with magic strength  
who does not want to rule

**Quirrel**  
When we're through you can't fail  
Learn 'bout dangers and how to fight them  
Just remember ev'ry small detail  
You'll bring honor to your house

**Flitwick  
**There - you're ready  
And now  
move your wand this way ...  
And don't loose your balance ...  
Believe in your magic  
You must proudly use it  
Now add a flourish and a flick  
And none of you will blow it

**Hermione  
**Great Merlin  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And if someone mocks my ancestry  
Help me always standing tall

**Gryffindor and Slytherin Students  
**Scarier than the undertaker  
We now meet the potion maker

**Head of Houses**

Small firsties,  
Boys and girls  
See their future as it fast unfurls  
We prepare them for what their fate hurls  
on them when they growing up

Please bring honor to your  
Please bring honor to your  
Please bring honor to your  
Please bring honor to your  
Please bring honor to your house

**

* * *

**

Prince Harry (at last in Snape's eyes)

Oh, Harry, celebrity  
You don't impress me  
Read my lips and come to grips with reality  
Yes, such a blast is your past  
But fame tends to fade too fast  
So let me test your knowledge first Harry!

So Harry turns out to be merely a lazy  
Dunderhead, just like his dad,  
Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To take points of him for his arrogance  
I knew he would be a nuisance  
It is like I dreaded, he is big headed  
But he won't be adored – by me!  
2 points from you, Harry!

_

* * *

_

A/n: Songs used: "What is this feeling?" from the musical Wicked, "Bringing Honor" from Disney's Mulan and the "Prince Ali" reprise from Disney's Aladdin.

_I know I could have left the "blond" in the first song, but I somehow doubt that Harry has a problem with Draco's hair color, more with the fact that Draco reminds him of Dudley. _

_The idea to reinterpret the Mulan song came from the German version of it…there they are really singing "Bringing honor to your house". It is by the way intentional that I gave Quirrel the stanza, where they are singing in double. After all, he isn't standing alone in front of his students. _

_I've searched a long time for a good song for Snape, and this is the best a came up with, sorry. But I think it is somewhat fitting, because it contrasts nicely with the "Prince Ali" Song I used when Harry is visiting Diagon Alley. But if anybody has a good idea, I am still searching for good songs…and a Beta. _


	16. At the Beginning, Deep in the Dark

**After t****he Troll**

**Hermione:  
**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
Strong site by site with you two

**Ron:  
**No one told me  
I was going to like you  
Unexpected  
That you did lie as well,  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the spell

**Trio  
**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
friendship a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

**Hermione  
**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

**Harry**  
Never dreaming  
That we will make it through

**Trio  
**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Friendship a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

We knew there was somebody somewhere  
And a troll to outsmart  
Now we know that we will belong  
to a trio so strong  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Friendship a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Friendship a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Friendship a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

* * *

**Harry and the Mirror of Erised**

Late is the hour  
and Harry hushes  
through the school  
has to hide and rushes  
in a room.  
Finds the mirror  
of Erised...

Fragile and magical shadows  
Silently start to appear  
Lovely and lyrical  
Silvery miracle  
Mirror scene

Carefully tempting, ensnaring  
Showing your deepest wish clear  
Lure you to ponder  
The infinite wonder,  
The Mirror scene

Why is he sitting and dreaming away all night long?  
Doesn't he know he will slowly decay if he can't stay strong?

Sometimes when something delights you  
Things are not what they appear  
And what you should never forget is the threat of the  
Mirror scene

_(Dumbledore speaks with Harry)_

You should not sitting and dreaming away all night long  
You have to know you will slowly decay if you can't stay strong

Sometimes when something delights you  
Things are not what they appear  
And what you should never forget is the threat of the  
Mirror scene

* * *

_A/N: First song is "At the Beginning" from the movie "Anastasia". The second__ is "Deep in the Dark" from the movie "Charlotte's Web" (Zuckermanns Farm), the animated version from 1973 produced by Paramount. Hands up, who thought I would use "Once upon in December" for the Mirror of Erised? Truthfully, that's exactly what I intended to do when I remembered this wonderful movie (well, concerning the story and the music used, not the animation) and this catching song, which is much more "enchanting". The harpsichord somehow sounds like a mirror, so I changed my plans a little bit._

_I skipped everything related to Quidditch because I can't find songs which will go well with it...if anybody has an idea, I would be happy to hear it. And I am still searching for a Beta. It is really not much work…I just need someone who points out to me my obvious mistakes. _


	17. I saw a dragon, The last unicorn

**Draco swears he saw a Dragon**

**Draco  
**A dragon, a dragon,  
I swear they had a dragon,  
A green and seething,  
fire breathing monster in their sack  
with eyes of red and lions head  
and wings so dark and black  
He has a jaw of gleaming teeth,  
I saw it in the shack!

It's true, it's true  
no punishment is due!  
It's true, it's true,  
you have to snatch the two!

Oh they both out there,  
because they dare a nightly castle tour!  
So go up to the tower  
you will catch them for sure!

A dragon, a dragon,  
I swear they had a dragon!  
His tail lashing,  
he'll be slashing,  
everything in sight!  
With scaley skin,  
fire within,  
he gave Weasley the bite!  
Potter and his consort,  
They will transport it this night!

It's true, it's true  
that's why I broke curfew!  
It's true, it's true,

**Harry and Hermione  
**That Malfoy has no clue!

**Draco  
**A dragon, a dragon,  
I swear there was a dragon!

**Harry and Hermione**  
Your screw is lose  
this new excuse  
really is a blaze!

**McGonagall  
**You broke the rules,  
and I know, your tale's where the fault lays.  
I'll take now points, from all of you  
to mend your wicked ways!

**Harry and Hermione**  
What makes you think there ever was,  
there, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never,  
WAS A DRAGON!

A DRAGON!

**

* * *

**

The Death Unicorn

**Voldemort**  
When my last seconds fly  
And I feel my life is fleeting,  
I'll do what I must do  
Yes, the death I will cheating.

In the shadow of the forest,  
They will grieve and they will mourn,  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the death unicorn.

When the first drop is bleeding  
Then its power I will seizing,  
I don't care about the curse,  
As long my strength is rising.

When I feel like I am dying,  
Need fresh blood to be reborn.  
In the distance hear my laughter  
See the death unicorn:

I'm alive! I'm alive!

When the red mars was bright  
Showed that this time of darning  
In near future has passed  
And gave you a last desperate warning,

There were two boys passing silent through  
Looking small and so forlorn.  
Came and spotted how I fed me  
On the death unicorn.

I'm alive! I'm alive!

_

* * *

_

A/n: Songs used: "I swear I saw a Dragon" from the movie "Pete's Dragon" and "The Last Unicorn" sung by America from the movie "The Last Unicorn" (Not Disney…but I am not sure by whom).

_I shortened "I swear I saw a Dragon" a little bit at the same place where it get cut in the German version of the movie…but the part cut was mostly the instrumental on the long dancing scene. _

_Truthfully, it broke my heart do change "The Last Unicorn" into something so sinister, but it was the best (the only) song I found which somewhat fit. I thought about changing "I'm alive" into "I'll survive" but I somehow had disco music in my mind every time I read the phrase, so I refrained, although it would fit somewhat better. _


	18. Three little Gryffindors

Three little Gryffindors were sneaking to a door,  
another paid attention, too, they suddenly were four.

Four little Gryffindors, but one could not agree,  
he got trussed up, again they were just three.

Three little Gryffindors played a melody,  
The monster dog went to sleep and they still were three.

Three little Gryffindors jumped in shrubbery,  
One burned the strangling slings, and so they still were three.

Three little Gryffindors chased a flying key,  
One did a perfect catch and so they still were three.

Three little Gryffindors, one chess king to subdue,  
One got sacrificed and they were only two.

Two little Gryffindors, the next challenge in view,  
the troll was still out cold and so they still were two.

Two little Gryffindors had to solve a clue,  
One found the right vials and so they still were two.

Two little Gyffindors, one vial on the rack,  
One had to drain it, the other one went back.

One little Gryffindor faced the Lord alone,  
Burned his host the skin and saved this way the stone.

_

* * *

_

A/n: Oka_y, here is a lengthy explanation necessary. I always thought that the way to the stone is somewhat like in an old German nursery rhyme, which is a translation of an English (American?) one named "10 little Indians". But when I looked it up, I learned that the rhyme you are singing in English has developed, as has the German one. Now the text and even the melody is somewhat different…and the English Version didn't suit my purposes at all. In the end I decided to write an English text on the German Melody. If someone wants to get an idea how this nursery rhyme sounds, I suggest to search for "10 kleine Jägermeister" and "Tote Hosen" at Youtube. This is only one of countless variations of this song, but it should be the most well known one. My "Three little Gryffindor"-Version is more traditional, but I think you will get the idea. _

_With this I leave the first year for now, but I hope that one day I will find the right songs to fill the gaps. _


	19. Castle in the Cloud, Master of the House

_(Harry gets punished after pretending to do magic)_

**Harry:**  
There is a castle I have been,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in the castle I have been.

It is a place that's full of joys,  
There are a hundred girls and boys,  
Friends who don't shout or talk too mean,  
Not in the castle I have been.

I hope that my friends are alright,  
Hope ev'ryday that they will write,  
They came with me when I had to fight,  
They said "Harry, we will stay by your site."

I know a place where I soar high,  
I know a place where brooms can fly,  
Never used at all to clean,  
Not in the castle I have been.

Merlin! I think I hear them now,  
and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and  
scrubbing and polishing the floor.  
Oh, it's her! It's my aunt!

**Petunia:  
**Now look who's here  
The little Potter himself!  
Pretending once again he's been `so awfully good,'  
Better not let me catch you slacking  
Better not catch my eye!  
You tried to scare my Dudley out there  
Do not try to deny!  
Now take that bread  
You abnormality  
And go, I don't want to hear you or see!

We should never have taken you in in the first place  
How stupid the things that we do!  
Like parents like offspring, the scum of the street.  
Duddily, come my dear, Duddily, let me see you  
You look very well in that new elegant gear  
There's some little boys who know how to behave  
And they know what to wear  
And I'm saying thank heaven for that.

Still there you Freak?  
No reason to look so gloom!  
I told you to go upstairs now and stay in your room!

**Harry:  
**Please allow me to free my owl  
then she would stop her nightly howl!

**Petunia  
**Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!  
You heard me ask for something,  
And I never ask twice!

_(Harry goes to his room, were he meets Dobby. Meanwhile the Masons arrive)_

**Vernon:  
**Welcome, Mister, sit yourself down  
And meet the best drill maker in town  
As for the rest, all of 'em crooks:  
Rooking clients and crooking the books  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be

Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake with a real strong palm  
Tells a funny tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
Well, nothing gets you nothing  
Although you will get a special price!

Master of the house, keeper of the bills  
Ready to discount just for you my drills  
Now let's taste the wine and let us debate  
I'm sure that my offer will you elate  
Everybody loves a comrade  
Everybody's bosom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! I'll convince you in the end!

**Dursleys:  
**Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Director, first class golfer, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone

**Vernon:**  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Till our business is done!

Enter Mister, lay down your load  
Give him you coat, rest from the road  
This is my son, traffic's a curse  
Surely a big hunger you nurse  
Here the roast is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till you satisfied

Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief  
This is my Petunia, she is quite a chief  
First there is a soup, let us have a chat  
We'll try now to amuse you with this and that  
Compliments are more than welcome  
To serve you is a delight  
Now here comes the pork roast  
Plus some little dishes on the side!

Now take my advice, first to taste the rice  
From the this vegetables you should take twice  
Here a little slice, there a little cut  
This day we offering you quite a banquet  
A good meal a good deal greases  
This is my best change he knows  
Now it all increases, give them bits and pieces  
Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

**Dursleys:  
**Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Director, first class golfer, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives 'em everything he's got

**Vernon:**  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! This bite was a little hot!

**Mrs. Mason **_(quietly to her husband)_**:  
**I used to thing that we would meet a man  
But God Almighty, have you seen this dumb clan?

Master of the house? Isn't worth my spit!  
`Director, first class golfer' and sleazy shit!  
Cunning little brain, but a real nightmare  
Thinks he's quite a charmer but there's not much there  
What a cruel strain of bad luck landed us with such a louse  
God knows how we'll lasting eating with this bastard in his house!

**Dursleys:  
**Master of the house!

**Mrs. Mason:**  
Master of riffraff!

**Dursleys:  
**Director, first class golfer

**Mrs. Mason**:  
Ah, don't make me laugh!

**Dursleys:  
**Servant to the poor, butler to the great

**Mrs. Mason**:  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!

**Dursleys:  
**Everybody bless this great man!  
Everybody bless his spouse!

**Vernon:  
**Everybody raise a glass

**Mrs. Mason:  
**Isn't he a real jackass?

**All  
**Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!

_(The cake fells down and the owl with the letter follows. The Masons use this as excuse to flee the house)_

_

* * *

_

A/n: Songs used "Castle in the Cloud" and "Master of the House" from the musical "Les Miserables"

_I admit this chapter is mostly my interpretation. There is nothing in Canon which suggests that Vernon wouldn't have gotten the contract without the Dobby-Incident. But there is also nothing which suggests that he would have got it. And really, it is a big coincidence that Mrs. Mason happens to be afraid of owls. So I always though that they weren't as impressed by the Dursleys as Vernon though…which wouldn't be surprising if Dudley really used the "I wrote about you"-line. _

_At the moment I am searching for a good song for the time Harry is locked in his room and perhaps the rescue._


	20. GoGoGo Joseph, Welcome NEW

**Narrator **  
Harry's luck was really out,  
His spirit and his fortune low  
Alone he sat, alone he thought  
Of happy times he used to know

**First Fan**  
Hey Harry, don't be so upset

**Second Fan**  
Hey Harry, you're not beaten yet

**Narrator & Fans**  
Go, go, go Harry believe what we say  
Hang on now Harry you'll make it some day  
Don't give up Harry fight till you drop  
We've read the book and you come out on top

**Narrator  
**The window bars were thick and black,  
his thoughts were heavy, weighed him down.  
Through a cat-flap small meals came,  
His need for food was fast grown.

**Third Fan  
**Hey Harry! Don't be so upset.

**Fourth Fan  
**Hey Harry! You're not beaten yet.

**Narrator & Fans  
**Go, go, go Harry, ignore what they say.  
Hang on now Harry, you'll make it someday.  
Don't give up Harry wait and you'll see  
Time to wake up and you soon will be free.

**Narrator  
**In front of Harry's prison bars  
There flew a car with Weasley men

**Fred & George & Ron**  
We three thought that we should better  
Come fast to see you again  
Hey Harry, we will use the car  
Tie this robe around this iron bar

**Narrator & Fans**  
The twins were pranksters, sometimes baffling  
But facing troubles that was their thing

**Narrator **  
Sometimes their jokes were nearly a crime  
but they would help in a difficult time

**Harry**  
Tell me where you got my friends  
The car to fly from the Burrow  
And about my problems  
With my In-laws, how did you know?

**Narrator  
**First came George, went straight to the door  
to pick looks like he learned before

**George  
**Don't worry Harry, everything is fine  
But I admit we are toeing the line  
We're not using magic, the car is a tool  
We don't get seen we don't break the rule

**Harry  
**You are really great my friend  
So I won't worry any more  
As soon as I am out of here,  
I'll tell a tale I have in store.

**Narrator  
**Next the twins silently left the room  
to fetch his trunk and his racing broom

**Fred  
**See, everyone lays still in his bed  
Come in the car and then we will head  
I mean we will flying, to be precise,  
straight to the burrow - our mom will be nice

**Harry  
**Yes, let us now fly away  
Oh Hedwig, I nearly forget  
Now uncle Vernon is awake  
but I won't leave without my pet  
I need help, my foot is in his claw  
Pull me out, I'm free, hipphipphurrah!

**Fans  
**Go, go, go Harry you know what they say  
Hang on now Harry you've made it today  
Sha la la Harry you're doing fine  
Until next summer you're free of this grime  
Go, go, go Harry you know what they say  
Hang on now Harry you've made it today  
Sha la la Harry you're doing fine  
Until next summer you're free of this grime

Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Harry you know what they say  
Hang on now Harry you've made it today  
Sha la la Harry you're doing fine  
Until next summer you're free of this grime

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Harry you know what they say  
Hang on now Harry you've made it today  
Sha la la Harry you're doing fine  
Until next summer you're free of this grime

**Narrator  
**You're free of this grime

**Harry  
**I'm free of this grime

**Narrator  
**You're free of this grime

**Harry  
**I'm free of this

**All  
**grime

_(The flying car is landing in front of the burrow)_

**

* * *

**

Weasleys:

There's nothing extravagant about the way we live  
But we're here for each other, happy to give  
All we have we share

And all of us we care, so come on…

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
In the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
The rooms are kind of small  
Kind of crocked the wall  
We're happy to share it all

There's a bond between us,  
nobody can explain  
Here you more than the "boy who lived",  
To us simply and plain  
Ron's best friend are you  
And soon we all will like you too...  
so come on

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
The rooms are kind of small  
Kind of crocked the wall  
We're happy to share it all

Here you find surrogate parents  
A girl loosing her heart  
Come to us, now and in future  
Telling stories and see your best friend  
Precious moments you'll never forget

**Harry:  
**This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think of the Dursley home,  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
And all of them seem to like me

**Weasleys:  
**Come on...  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
In the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
The rooms are kind of small  
Kind of crocked the wall  
We're happy to share it  
Happy to share it all

* * *

Harry, Harry!

Ginny:  
Harry, Harry how he thrills me,  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
Harry, Harry always stills me.  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
Id heard about him before,  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean  
He's a hero teen.

Oh he makes me dizzy.

Harry, Harry, can't reveal it.  
A-ha, Harry, Harry,  
Harry, Harry, can't conceal it.  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
As soon as you in my sight  
I'm suddenly much too quite.  
I feel like I wanna cry  
When I act so shy.

Harry, Harry, you can't see me.  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
Harry, Harry, I can't be me,  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
It is not your famous scar  
It's simply the way you are  
when gracious you ignore  
my mishap galore

Harry, Harry how he thrills me,  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
Harry, Harry always stills me.  
A-ha, Harry, Harry.  
I'd heard about him before,  
I wanted to know some more  
Now I wish he could see  
what he means to me.

* * *

_A/n: Songs used: "Gogogo Joseph" from the Musical "Joseph" and "Welcome" from Disney's "Brother Bear" (a highly underrated movie imho) and "Honey, Honey" by Abba...I used the movie version in this case._


	21. Cruella Deville

_Hogwarts has a new teacher: Dolores Umbridge_!

Dolores Umbridge  
Dolores Umbridge  
You'll chill when you see her  
surrounded by kitsch  
and hear her speak  
with her annoying pitsch  
Dolores, Dolores Umbridge

The "chrm" from her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children  
Had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting  
for a snitch  
Look out for Dolores Umbride

At first you think  
Dolores is the devil  
But after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You'll come to realize  
You've seen her toady eyes  
Watching you from underneath  
A rock!

This menace in pink  
This inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world has never  
seen a greater bitch  
like Dolores, Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

_This is the Cruella Deville song from 101 Dalmatiner._


	22. The Phony King of England

_The ministry is trying to seize the control over Hogwarts, but there are still wizards and witches ready to fight. _

**The phony min****ister of the wizard world**

Our world will read of a ministry head  
A thousand years from now  
And not because he passed some laws  
Or had that lofty brow  
While a dangerous dark lord approaches  
and we do not want to budge  
We all have to work around  
that good-for-nothin' Fudge

Incredible as he is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call him the rocky road of England  
A pox on the rocky road of England!

He sits burlesque on a giant desk  
believing he's a king  
A little tyke who's rather like  
A puppet on a string  
And he threw an angry tantrum  
because he didn't got his way  
then he send Umbridge to wear us down,  
you know, to our great dismay.

Too late to be known as Fudge the great  
He's sure to be known as Fudge the late  
A pox on that rocky road of England!

While he rules us to pieces  
tries to stop the truth to spread  
a lime green hat keeps slippin' down  
Around that pointed head  
Ah! But while there still young wizards  
in Harry's secret group  
We'll find a way to be prepared  
And built a fighting troop

The day before Fudge gets aware  
the whole world will be Voldmord's lair  
The breezy and uneasy Fudge of England  
The snivellin' grovellin'  
Measly weasely  
Blabberin' jabberin'  
Gibberin' jabberin'  
Blunderin' plunderin'  
Wheelin' dealin'  
Dim Fudge, the rocky road of England  
Yeah!

_A/n: I once read a fic (don't remember the name) where Harry calls Fudge "rocky road" because that "is fudge with nuts". I borrowed the idea here, because I thought it pretty funny and it fit perfectly in the lines. _

_The song is "The phony King of England" from the Disney film "Robin Hood". It is from the technically aspect not the best one of Disney (I think you could call it a Disney B-Movie because they really worked with a small budget there), nevertheless it is one of my all time favorites. _


End file.
